Blissera's Inner Light
by StoneWolf387
Summary: This is my first story on here. Three years after Sora's adventure in Kingdom Hearts II, an 18 year old girl is awakened within a secret room in Disney Castle. Something about her leads one to believe she's not all what she seems. Slight romance in spots.
1. Prologue

Prologue: A Sleeping Weapon Reborn

This room had been a secret in the kingdom for years. Three years to be accurate. Queen Minnie walked briskly down the hall of her castle that led to this room. She hadn't told anyone of it. Not even her king knew of this section of their beloved home. She promised HER she wouldn't until the time came. The 'HER' Queen Minnie was referring to, was in fact the Blue Fairy herself. The beautiful woman dressed in cerulean colors approached the Queen shortly after she and her king had dispatched Sora home after his last adventure. The heavenly creature carried a very important piece to Kingdom Hearts. The room was that piece's protective sanctuary till time came for it to be reborn. Queen Minnie glanced behind her to be sure her servant: Daisy Duck, was not following her after she had instructed her to get some sleep. Her king had fallen asleep a bit ago and she had snuck away. She needed to see the treasure she had been so carefully guarding. She lifted the lantern she was holding a little higher. Before her was the towering violet doors that sealed the secret she kept. She whispered a single word. It was so soft a insect had to strain to hear.

"Keeper"

With that the doors silently swung open and she took another nervous look around before entering the sanctuary. It was dark in the room. Only a few blue tinted lights lining the rim of it lit the floor dimly. Queen Minnie carefully made her way to the center of the round shaped room. she lifted her lantern so she could see the panel of buttons she had stopped in front of. She touched one button and the panel shook softly. A metal plate that sat behind the panel open with a soft sliding noise. Out of it a tall glass tube rose a good 5 feet off the ground. It shuttered as it stopped then blinked twice before a dim blue light illuminated the content. In a bubbling blue liquid, a pretty young girl floated inside the tube. Her hair was long and was swept up toward the roof of the tube because of the gentle current. She wore a simple white spaghetti strap dress, with a dark blue strip running down the sides and a crown emblem high on the stomach, that floated dreamily just above her knees. Her eyes were closed as if she was sleeping and her hands were folded neatly in a praying state. Her face was young and softened by sleep. She couldn't be barely eighteen. To the right of the tube, A Keyblade sat on a pedestal. It had a handle crafted into a golden snowflake. The rest was made a tiny little threads of sliver that weaved together in a delicate manner. The end that resembled the teeth of the key was half of a stunning white butterfly that gleamed in the dim light. Tiny white butterflies and golden snowflakes peppered the length of the weapon and a small chain trailed off the end on the golden handle with a white butterfly at the end. Queen Minnie wondered how such a beautiful weapon could be crafted. It fit the wielder as if they had been crafted by the same hands. The Blue Fairy came to her holding the girl delicately as if she would shatter if she held her to tight. The girl did indeed look fragile…almost like she was made of glass. Queen Minnie sighed softly as she looked up at the girl's sleeping face. The day she would be free was drawing near…she could feel it. The Queen glanced at the weapon again and felt her uneasiness spike. The jewels on the edge of the butterfly's wings told her how close the day was. Only one pale blue gem remained dim. Minnie placed a hand to her mouth as she tried to think of a way to tell her husband while looking at the gem. Then Minnie jumped for the gem dimly blinked in a soft but steadying rhythm. She couldn't move as the light in the gem grew stronger and brighter till it was no longer beating but, shining like a star. Queen Minnie let out a gasp as she looked up at the girl but her attention was instantly yanked away as the lights flashed on. She was blinded by the sudden white for a moment before she focused down at the panel before her. Lights were flashing colors of red and a soft hissing was produced as steam screamed for release. She looked up at the girl. The liquid around her had turned a bloody red color making her look more deadly. Queen Minnie yelped as the silent sleeping eyes she gazed at opened suddenly to gaze at her. Minnie heard an eerie sound behind her and turned sharply to see a mass of darkness sprouting from the ground like a fountain. Fear washed over her body as she pressed her back to the panel behind her. The darkness twitched and shifted a few times before taking a definite shape…one Queen Minnie knew too well. a rounded head with a set of eerie yellow eyes and a set of twisted antenna looping into a sick swirl. A stubby body with bony arms attached to large claw like fingers and short legs with large feet. A Shadow Heartless stared at her twitching in a ghastly way as it stared at the mouse queen. It seemed to study her for a moment. Minnie wished she had told this to her husband before this. She was alone and vulnerable. The Heartless made its move and dashed toward her. The queen yelped turning slightly away as she covered her face with her hands. There was a loud crash followed by a screech form the creature attacking her. Queen Minnie turned toward were the Heartless had been uncovering her face in the process. She looked in time to see the creature burst into light and a heart floated away leaving a trail of glittering sparkles behind it. The queen gasped at the back of the girl that had been I the tube moments before. She stood about as high as Kiari, Minnie thought as the girl stood up from her lunging position. Her hair was a golden brown color that fell to her shoulder blades. She held the Key blade in her right hand. Her fingers laced carefully into the delicately woven handle. Her fingers were long and thin which fit the blade's handle perfectly. The girl turned her head slightly before turning her body to face the mouse queen. Minnie was captivated by her soft yet sharp pale blue eyes that looked at her with soft concern. Queen Minnie didn't have time to say she was alright before another Shadow Heartless leapt at her. She flinched before a whooshing noise swished passed her and the scream of a dying Heartless rose. She opened her eyes to see the girl had saved her again. The girl didn't waste time as more Heartless swarmed the room. She took Queen Minnie's hand with her free one and ran toward the exit. Heartless swarmed after them screeching and clawing each other. The girl turned toward the open doors letting go of the queen's hand and waved the hand that was now shrouded in a blue glow in one tight little twirl. The doors lit up and slammed, shutting the Heartless in the room. Not waiting a beat more, the girl retook the mouse queen's hand and dashed up the hallway. Minnie had trouble keeping up with the girl's long strides but, the fact that Heartless were invading the protected vicinity of her castle spurred her to quicken her pace rather than complain. The girl's face was set in stone as determined as she dragged the queen up into the main halls. Donald Duck, the royal magician, was there to greet them. It was clear that the Heartless had not only appeared in the room Queen Minnie had been hiding. Donald screeched in his slurred tongue as they ran up to him. The girl looked at him with one thin eyebrow gracefully arched.

"What the heck did you say?" her voice was soft, almost as sweet and as smooth as cream when it came out. Donald flailed his arms and bounced in a comical fit of rage spouting inaudible curses over his clattery screams. The girl looked at him oddly before she turned to see Shadow Heartless swarming from where she and the queen had fled. "No time for that now" she said as she turned with her Keyblade at the ready. The queen gasped as the Heartless stopped a few yards away as if they were commanded to. "You better get out of here" she told the queen turning slightly "Take tongue tied mage with you and hide"

"But you-"

"This'll be quick, trust me" the girl's voice was calming and firm as if she had done this before. The queen knew better than that. Reflecting in the girl's cool blue eyes was confusion and a bit of fear. But set deep in her face was a courage that could put the finest warrior to shame. Minnie trusted her but she knew she wouldn't stand long against this many Heartless. The girl's head snapped back toward the Heartless. To see a fountain of darkness sprouting high up from the red carpeted floor. The girl took a step back holding her weapon across her defensively. The darkness slid like a violet sheet off of the form of a woman. The woman was tall wearing a black cloak an holding a gold staff with glowing green sphere at the end.

"Maleficent!" the queen was fearful as well as outraged the wicked witch had found a way into her beautiful home. The tall woman sneered at the mouse queen before looking at the girl who was so bravely ready to face hundreds of Heartless for someone she didn't even know. The girl's blue eyes were strong with a light the villain had never seen before. It was even stronger than Sora's. Her deep red lips curved with slight interest on her bright green face.

"It seemed you have kept a secret from me" she hissed raising her staff "I'll see to it that you never see it again" The queen gasped as a sick green light erupted from the staff and flooded the hall. The girl shut her eye instinctively and held her Keyblade out in defense. As the light died, the mouse queen dared to look. She regretted it, for in the clutches of a recently summoned Pete, was the girl with the brilliant light. The queen's expression sharpened with anger as Pete smirked as he held the girl's arms behind her back. "We will take our leave" the woman growled as she raised her staff and darkness sprouted at her command. But the girl had spirit still in her. She wrenched and wriggled causing Pete to fumble with her. She growled as she put all her strength into one last twist of her body. Pete lost his grip and she tumbled away from him and into the darkness. Then they were gone…the Heartless slunk away by Maleficent's command. Queen Minnie held a hand to her mouth as she fell to knees. This wasn't supposed to happen…Donald rushed to her side. This wasn't supposed to happen….


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hollow Bastion

Her whole body ached. It hurt to move or breath. She forced herself to lift her upper body off the hard stone she had landed on. Her arms and legs were bruised up. She winced as she lifted her head up and looked around quick. She was in an abandoned street. It seemed to be night judging by the black sky. She grunted as she sat up more checking out her bruises. She would live. The golden brown haired girl shakily pulled herself to her feet. Wobbling a bit, she began to make her way down the street. She thought back to a few moments ago. She had been drifting on nothing for as long as she could remember. Then something flashed drawing her attention…waking her from her dream-like state. She had opened her eyes then. She saw a red liquid around her. Thousands of bubbles frothed around her in frenzied panic as she struggled to get a grip on the situation. She looked out to see a mouse like creature dressed in fine clothes pinning herself to a panel as dark little creatures stalked closer to her. She knew the mouse was in trouble and had looked for a weapon. She saw the strange blade on the pedestal. She didn't know much of what happened after that. Everything just flowed through her body as if she was some machine. She didn't know how she had made those doors slam or how she knew she was the only person who could keep the creatures a bay. She shook her head softly as she walked down some stairs. She looked at her hands when she made it to the bottom of them. She saw the weapon she had used disappear when that guy grabbed her. She examined her hands for a good long moment.

'_I wonder….' _she closed her eyes and held her hands out as if to grasp the weapon she was thinking of. She focused on the feeling of the weapon in her hands. Suddenly, a white light flash over her closed lids and a weight pressed delicately into her outstretched hands. She opened her eyes to be greeted by the beautiful elegant weapon she had wielded against the dark creatures. She turned it over in her hands making the chain rattle softly. She admired it. It was as if it was designed just for her. She lowered her arm still holding the weapon and in a flash of light the weapon vanished. She looked at her hands for a quick second before she smiled.

"Cool" her voice was softer than normal, just above a whisper. She looked up at the sky to see a few stars lit it up. A noise she had heard before invaded her ears and she turned around sharply to see a creature come out of the darkness. It looked just like the ones from before. She put out her arms letting the light flash at her fingertips and welcoming the weapon that fit itself into her hands. She readied herself as the creature inched toward her. But it didn't get a chance. A white sphere zoomed past her feet and shot into the black creature. There was a whirring noise then in a burst of light the creature was gone. The girl eased a little in awe before she straightened and her weapon slid away in a flash of white light. She guessed they had a security system for them. A sudden chill played across her arms and she shivered lightly rubbing her hands over her chilled skin. She wasn't really wearing ideal clothing at this time. She looked down at the garment curiously. What was the symbol it had on it? She remembered it was an emblem of some sort. But…an emblem to what exactly? She sighed as she held her arms snuggly around her chilled body. She turned on her heels and started down the street again. She had made her way to one of the houses on the street. She paused and wondered if anyone would take her in. Her stomach growled letting her know she hadn't eaten in a while. How long she wasn't sure. She didn't remember having a meal at all. She turned toward the door and knocked lightly. She waited a moment before a woman with long dark hair answered. She was wearing a nightgown and she looked rather tired. "Oh I'm sorry" the girl said quickly realizing she must have woken this nice lady at an ungodly hour "I-I was wondering if you had room for me to stay the night but if you would rather go back to bed that's fine." The woman rubbed her eyes slightly as she looked at her before a smile touched the woman's lips.

"Sure you can come in" the girl blink astonished.

"R-Really?" the woman shrugged.

"No one here can really sleep with Cid's snoring anyway" she said smiling before she stepped aside gesturing for the girl to come in. Politely, the girl thanked the woman and timidly walked in. The first thing she saw was a huge series of computer screens mounted on a wall a couple yards from the door. Sitting in the chair before it was a blonde haired gentleman. He was sprawled out as far as the chair would allow him. His head tilted back to allow an ear drumming snore tear through the night. The girl covered ears on instinct and timidly tiptoed out of the room as she followed the dark haired woman. The woman led her to a kitchen that was hidden away from the first two rooms. The woman motioned for the girl to sit down at a table to her left and the girl happily did. "Would you like a drink?" she asked going to the sink to get herself one.

"Yes, Thank you" the girl said softly but loud enough to be heard over the low hum of snore in the background. The woman poured two glasses of water and handed one to girl as she sat across from her. The girl gratefully picked up the water and took a long swig. She didn't remember the last time she had a drink either, she thought slightly confused. It was as if she had been sleeping for a long, long time. She when she had finished her long chug, she looked up at the woman across from her. The woman wore a slightly amazed slightly amused look on her face making the girl blush slightly. "I-Uh-…I haven't had something to drink in a while" the girl said timidly.

"As I can see" the woman said rising to fill the girl's glass again "Why were you wondering the streets?" The girl paused wondering if she should tell the woman about what had happened to her a short while ago. When the woman returned with her glass she took a soft breath to clam herself.

"Well I don't really understand much of what happened so far…but" the girl did her best to relay the happenings as clearly as she could. She explained about the black creatures and waking up in a weird tube. She explained about the woman called Maleficent and the guy that held her. The woman blinked somewhat startled by everything. The woman listened to the end before she spoke.

"So…You're a Keyblade Wielder…" she mused.

"Keyblade?" the girl echoed looking down at her glass for a second.

"I'll ask Aireth and Leon to explain in the morning" she said taking the girl's untouched glass away before she gently guided her toward some stairs that were to the right of the fridge across the room "I'm Tifa…What's your name?" The girl didn't realize just how tired she was until she was making her way up the stairs with Tifa's guidance. She struggled to remember her name. Did she have a name? Yes, she did have one. What was it? A vague jumble of letters piled themselves together. Libares? No. Aerbliss? No. Blissare? Close, she thought and tried one more time.

"Bliss-er-a" she said slowly pronouncing all the letters as they should sound. That sounds right, she thought as she yawned softly. The loud snoring in the background had reduced to a muted grumble as Tifa guided her to a room. She began to fumble as TIfa guided her into the bed. Her cool blue eyes were dulled with tiredness as the dark haired woman helped her get into the covers. She mumbled a stifled little 'Thank you' and was out before Tifa had slid the final blanket over her. Tifa smiled at the girl gently and whispered back:

"You're welcome, Blissera….Sleep tight" she smoothed the blanket with her fingers before turning away and walking to the door. She turned back to look at the delicately crafted face of the girl before smiling and closing the door behind her. She had a feeling everyone was going to like her, at least as much as she already did, when they met her in the morning.

'Hey, are you awake?' a young man's voice echoed through Blissera's ears 'Wake up!' Blissera's eyes fluttered open. She didn't register much but a white light surrounding her. It was a soft light and clung to her almost like it was trying to hold her like a baby. She felt someone's back press against hers but she couldn't move her head to see who it was. 'Good you're up' she could hear the smile in his voice. Blissera grumbled softly, more bummed that she couldn't sleep longer than angry with the boy who woke her. The boy pressed to her back laughed his back shaking slightly. 'You can sleep a little more later…I just really wanted to talk to you…After all, you and me will being seeing each other a lot here' Blissera blinked to adjust her eyes a little. She was standing in a field with little flowers peeking in an out of the tall green grass. She smiled a bit thinking how pretty it was. 'You like it here?' the boy asked still pressing his back to her back.

"Yes, this place is really beautiful" Blissera replied softly watching a cherry blossom petal dance past her on the soft warming wind that was passing through.

'I'm glad you like it' she heard the smile in his voice again and felt his back press a little harder to hers.

"Who are you?" Blissera asked still not finding the will to turn her head and look at the boy.

'My name is Ventus' she could hear him grinning now 'I've been here a long time'

"I'm Blissera, it's nice to meet you" Blissera smiled leaning into Ventus' back slightly. She didn't know why she felt so at ease with this boy she just met. But something about him made her relax and smile.

'Blissera, huh? That's a pretty name' the brown haired girl blushed slightly for no one had told her that her name was pretty. Heck she didn't remember even talking before she woke in that strange tube.

"T-T-Thank you" she stuttered her hands fiddling with the edge of her dress.

'Welcome Bee'

"Bee?"

'It's your nickname…Do you like it?' Ventus was smiling again according to what she heard.

"I like it when you say it" Blissera giggled smiling happily. If anyone else had given her the nickname she would have found it weird but, when Ventus said it, it sounded right in a way.

'Okay then! I'm the only one to call you that!'

"Then I get to call you, Ven"

'Then it's settled' Ventus chuckled light heartedly. Blissera giggled softly before a frown slowly worked its way across her face.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked staring out at were the field met the sky.

'Well…Yes and no…' Ventus said with a slight pitch in his voice 'You see…I'm not really alive now' Blissera turned her head slightly though she still couldn't see him through a curtain of her own hair. Ventus seemed to sense her question, 'I'm kinda here in spirit…my body is asleep somewhere far from here' Blissera remained quiet longer hoping he would explain further. 'I lost my heart fighting for my friends and a guy that is a lot like me has it' Blissera gave a soft 'oh' for she didn't know what to say. What do you say to someone who's technically dead? 'I'm here to help you out though' Ventus was smiling again in his voice 'Whenever you really need me just close your eyes'

"But if we are facing back to back all the time how will I know it's you?" Blissera felt Ventus press a little harder into her back.

'We won't always be facing back to back but, you'll know Bee' again with that smile in his voice 'You'll know'

Light flitted over Blissera's eye lids making her growl softly and blink. She opened her eyes more to see it was morning. She sat up in the soft cream colored covers and stretched her arms over her head in one long arch. She sighed as she closed her eyes and let the sun wash over her body. She smiled as she looked toward the window that sat just above the bed. "Thanks Ven" she said softly looking at the golden horizon "At least I know you'll be there". She giggled when a tree waved in the suddenly up paced wind. She liked to think it was Ventus letting her know he was there. She laughed as she waved back pretending he would see her. She then slid out of bed as silently as she could in case anyone was sleeping in from 'Cid's snoring' last night. She hadn't heard him after she had fallen asleep but she was sure his vocals had rattled the halls. She looked down at herself slightly dismayed. She was still wearing the dress from before. She couldn't wear it two days straight! It was clean but it wasn't really appropriate walking out in public wear. That thought made her gulp uneasily as she looked around the room. It was a snug room with a dresser, a closet, a mirror on the wall, a bed and two chairs that sat on opposite sides of the door. Blissera notices some clothes folded neatly on the chair to her left and a carefully creased note on top. Blissera approached to pick up the note and unfold it with one flip on her wrist.

_Bilssera,_

_I noticed last night you had no change of clothes with you. So Aerith and I put our heads together and made you some. Hope they fit you…you looked about the same build as our friend: Eyowyn so we used her as a model. Try'em on and we'll see!_

_Tifa_

Blissera smiled touched that Tifa had taken the time to help make her a change of clothes. Blissera put the note aside and pulled off the first of the garments made for her. It was a pale violet tank top with a zipper on both side and one starting at the top of the chest and ending just before the abdomen. It was soft as if it was made with a fine material. She smiled at it before she draped it over her arm and picked up the second piece. It was a skirt that was the same color as the top. There was a zipper slitting the skirt in half and a black belt that weaved through the belt loops at the top. She smiled as she jiggled a chain that was attached to the belt. It had nothing on it. She wondered if Tifa thought she would put something on it. Blissera looked down to see two more items of clothing: a pair of black shorts and a dark violet jacket. She stepped closer to pick them up and her bare foot bumped something. She looked down to see a pair of black boots and some socks peeking out from under the chair. Blissera looked down at her bare feet confused for she didn't remember being barefoot. Or had she been? She sighed tiredly waving the thought aside as she began to dress herself. When she finished she looked down at herself as she twirled for herself. She felt something was missing like what she was wearing was to plain. She studied the half jacket for a minute before she sighed. She tapped the boots that came up to her knees. She turned toward the mirror and made a confused face. After a moment, Blissera noticed something odd. She jumped when a light etched across parts of her outfit. The light threaded its way across her forming different shapes. She blinked in awe as the light died and she saw what the light had done. It had etched a crown and heart symbol into her clothes. She looked down when the chain on her belt rattled as if something was on it. She gasped at the sight of two charms that had just appeared on it. One was a crisp clear white butterfly…the other was a bright glinting golden snowflake. Somehow…now they felt complete. Blissera smiled as she twirled around to herself for the second time. "Cool" was the only word that softly left her lips.

Blissera nervously opened her door and peeked out to the hallway. She didn't know what to expect from the people who lived here. She only knew Tifa to a small degree. She looked up and down the hall uneasily, suddenly nervous about it. What would they think of her? Sucking in a sharp deep breath, Blissera gathered what courage she had and exited the room. She turned to shut the door behind her then turned back around to be surprised and almost bump into a man a 'bit' taller than her.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she said quickly as she stumbled back a little. She was on the edge of falling when the man snatched her hand and steadied her. Blissera looked at her feet to be sure she was stable before looking up timidly with a tiny blush on her face. The man had on a red tattered cape and a red head band collecting his messy black hair. Blissera gulped when she looked into his red eyes. She made a nervous fidgeting gesture before she bowed apologetically. "Again I'm sorry" she murmured softly. The man looked at her up and down before he sort of shrugged and moved past her. Blissera turned to watch him go and when he vanished down the stairs she let out a soft breath she had been holding. She clutched her head and tugged on strands of her hair as she scolded herself over and over again. "Idiot" she hissed to herself "Watch where you're going!" Blissera took a deep breath to sooth her beating heart and flush the color out of her face. She closed her eyes and sighed. She then fixed her hair with a quick comb with her fingers before she headed toward the stairs. When she made it to the bottom she was greeted with the smell of cookies. Her stomach roared for it was upset it STILL didn't get anything to eat. Blissera covered her belly with both hands embarrassed as she glared at her own belly. She looked up to see a girl around her same build at a stove by the sink apparently cooking the food she was smelling and some other's she hadn't registered. The girl had long dark brown hair that was tied back in a low pony tail at the moment so her hair was out of the way. Blissera turned her head toward the table she had sat at last night to see a few people staring at her. Blissera gulped nervously as she recognized the man she had bumped into in the hall among them. She timidly raised her hand and gave a short hasty wave to them. Tifa came in through the door leading to the rest of the house. She smiled at Blissera before she walked over.

"Morn' Bright Eyes" Tifa said patting her head like an adult to a child. Blissera glared a little at the treatment and combed through her hair with her fingers for the second time that day. Tifa turned to the group at the table. "This is Blissera…She's the girl I was talking about" Tifa explained then turned to look at Blissera carefully "Wow! Those clothes we made fit you good! You like them" Blissera swallowed her bashfulness and smiled happily.

"Yes" Blissera's voice was soft and sweet "I like them very much, Thank You"

"You should thank Aerith and Eyowyn" she replied with a smile "I only suggested the colors" Tifa motioned to the girl that had turned from the stove. "This is Eyowyn" Tifa explained "She's a great cook and cooks for us most of the time" Eyowyn smiled which put a sparkle to her hazel eyes. Blissera automatically smiled back. There was something about Eyowyn that made Blissera happier in a way. Like Eyowyn was a long lost sister that Blissera finally found. Eyowyn dried her hands as she came closer, for she had just washed her hands of butter, with a white apron she wore to protect her clothes before she offered her hand to shake. Blissera looked at the hand for a second before making eye contact with a smile that glittered in her blue eyes. Their hands shook lightly before Eyowyn spoke.

"It was fun being the model" she was almost laughing making her voice sound a bit bubbly "It was no problem"

"But still thank you" Blissera said closing her eyes as she smiled warmly. Tifa noticed the connection between the two girls and smiled. She was right about everyone liking Blissera. Aerith loved her the moment the two made eye contact. Cloud smiled at her as she offered to get his plate for him. Yuffie joked around with her and laughed when Blissera played along. She had that aura that seemed to attract them like a lamp in the night and moths. Blissera smiled as she took another plate from Eyowyn. She turned to dash toward the table. But bumped into the infamous snorer: Cid. Blissera blushed from her naturally over emphasized embarrassment. She stuttered an apology as the plate in her hands wobbled. It slipped out of her hand and the light brunette gasped. Blissera's body went rigid in that split second. Cid stepped back when he bumped into her to see the girl's eyes flutter then a light beckoned from them. Light swallowed her eyes completely as her hands took on a watery blue aura. The plate stopped the moment before it was to hit the ground. Bits of food floated just above what was once their fate. Slowly, Blissera raised her hands so they were palm up and resting at her chest level. The plate slowly floated upward letting the food collect on to it. The plate gently touched her outstretched palms and, like the blink of an eye, the light and aura disappeared. Blissera blinked dizzily for a moment before she weaved around the older man to set the plate in front of Yuffie. It was like she didn't even know what happened. Everyone stared at her as she turned away from the table and with a smile ran back to a 'stuck in a "WTF" pose' Eyowyn. Blissera seemed to finally register the attention she was getting and looked around at them with a bright blush splashing across her cheeks. "W-What?" Blissera asked looking down to see if she had food on her clothes.

"Do you remember what you just did?" Tifa asked looking a bit concerned. Blissera cocked her head oddly quirking one brow.

"What'd I do?" Blissera sounded genuinely lost and it seemed like the incident had been cut out of her memories. Everyone glanced at each other slowly dropping the subject.

"You haven't eaten anything yet, Blissera" Eyowyn commented as she finished the last two plates "Aren't you hungry?" As if to answer Blissera's belly piped up in its own little protest. Blissera blushed and did a little angry dance while she glared at the loud organ as Eyowyn giggled then offered her a plate full of waffles with a glop of whip cream on top. Blissera smiled timidly before she took the food and thanked her. Blissera turned to see there wasn't much room at the table for her. Thinking it was best that she let them sit down; she went to eat standing by the counter beside Eyowyn. But before she took a bite, she felt someone gently nudge her toward the table. Startled, she looked up and behind her shoulder to see the man she had bumped into in the hall, which Tifa had introduced as Vincent, guiding her toward the table. He nudged her into the seat he once sat in before he turned, keeping an emotionless face all the while, grabbed a piece of toast that pooped out of the toaster and left. Blissera blinked a couple of times before she relaxed and began to eat a bit more gingerly than she first intended. "Odd" Eyowyn breathed softly so only she could hear her own voice "Wonder what that was about…" Eyowyn looked toward Blissera to see her smiling at Cloud and laughing as if he had said something funny. Eyowyn smiled softly before turning toward her plate. 'Blissera…' she thought as she put a piece of egg into her mouth 'Why do I get a sad feeling in the back of my mind when I hear that name?'

"So as long as I wield the 'Keyblade' those things-"

"Heartless" a man in a leather jacket with fur around the collar who stood leaning against the kitchen wall, which Tifa had introduced as Leon, interrupted Blissera. She nodded realizing that the creatures she had dealt with had names.

"Those Heartless will always be after me?" she corrected her question. Aerith nodded from across the table. Blissera leaned back with a soft sigh. She looked up at the ceiling for a few heart beats. Something clouded her blue eyes as if she was trying to put a puzzle together. She picked her plate up and put it in the sink. She thanked Eyowyn for the meal then walked out the kitchen. Eyowyn looked after her with an uneasy feeling rising in the pit of her stomach as she heard the front door open then close. She slowly began to wash the dishes trying to sort out why she felt this way. It was like Blissera's emotion was being sent to her and she in turn was feeling the same thing as the light brunette. Eyowyn sighed before she stopped washing all together.

"Aerith? Can you clean up for me, please?" the dark brunette motioned to the sink politely. Aerith nodded thinking it of a way to repay the girl for all the times she cooked for them. Eyowyn slid her apron off of her and on to a hook as she headed for the door. She had a feeling that she needed to find Blissera and fast.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Echoes in the Dark

"Man do I need Ven right now" Blissera sighed as she walked with her head tilted up slightly toward the sky. But it wasn't like she could just drop and take a nap in the street. The things she was being told didn't make sense to her. Keyblades? Heartless? What was worse, she felt like she needed to find out more about how she ended up in a tube. She needed answers. Answers to who she was and to why her Keyblade chose her. She sighed as she looked up a set of stairs that lead to the market. She stood there for a bit with her eyes clouded and dark as people passed her by. Blissera pushed a stray strand of hair away before she continued to stare for a few more heartbeats. She jumped at the feeling of a hand of her shoulder and turned around sharply. Her Keyblade appeared in a burst of light and it poised to smack the intruder. She gasped when she recognized Vincent. "Vincent?" she cocked her head to the side in confusion still holding her Keyblade out so the tip was touching his chest "Why'd you scare me?"

"I didn't intend to" he said looking down, a bit curiously, at the blade that touched his chest lightly but still made itself known in a menacing way "I came to ask you what you're doing out here by yourself?" Blissera sighed her eyes dimming again as she lowered her arm and the Keyblade flashed away. She was faster then she looked, Vincent thought as he watched Blissera turn her head away from him. It only took her a split second to have her weapon pinned to his chest. But he pushed that thought aside as Blissera turned completely away from him. She reached up to twirl a golden brown curl.

"I needed to be alone to think is all" she finally answered him before looking over her shoulder at him and smiling "You don't have to worry". There was so much light in her smile. It was as if she was made of light. She looked up toward the market again and that light seemed to be shadowed with something. Vincent examined her curiously. He had a feeling she was a bit different than other Keyblade wielders. She was a different person all together. She had this aura that seemed to change rapidly. It was never the same one twice in a row. Blissera suddenly smiled as she closed her eyes as light breeze delicately played across her frame. She whispered something that Vincent over heard. "Thanks Ven" Vincent didn't comment just stood there with her and tried to figure out what she could have meant. Blissera looked at him from over her shoulder again and smiled. "Could you show me around?" she asked making him look up from staring at the ground "I don't wanna get lost" Her smile widened as they made eye contact and she tilted her head to the side as if in question. Vincent nodded looking at her warm friendly face. After all, he couldn't let a kid run around blindly with Heartless suddenly increasing their activity. She smiled at him warmly…again with that light. She turned toward him and motioned for him to take the lead. He glanced at her noticing her eyes had the same light she seemed to pour out of her being. They walked about the town for a while. She was very polite and only asked questions when he was finished talking. Vincent seemed a bit guarded about her and Blissera often frowned behind his back. But Blissera decided it was his business not hers. She quickened her pace so she and Vincent were walking side by side. Her hands behind her back, she looked up at him. "So how long have you been here?" she asked and Vincent turned to glance at her.

"Not long" he answered "About a year or so"

"A year is a long time" Blissera pointed out but Vincent had fallen silent. Blissera turned to have something in a merchant's stand catch her eye. A little creature sat in a cage asleep. Blissera found herself wandering toward the stand. She tip toed to look into the cage. The creature looked like a tiny fox with tall ears that sat drooping on both sides of its face. Its fur was white with thin mechanical blue lines etched across the silky looking fur. A pair of downy wings rested softly against its back as it slept peacefully. The merchant asked her if she was interested in buying the creature. She asked him what it was.

"I don't know really" the man admitted "I found it in the street this morning" Blissera stared at the creature longing to buy it. She felt like the creature already belonged to her or needed to belong to her. Blissera knew she didn't have money so she sighed and closed her eyes in pain. Then she heard the jingle of money and turned to see Vincent had placed a pouch of money on the merchant's stand. Vincent jerked his head toward the creature sleeping in the cage. The man promptly opened the cage and carefully picked up the slumbering creature. It was still sleeping when the man handed it to Vincent. Vincent swiftly turned to Blissera and plopped the creature into her startled outstretched hands. Blissera looked down at the slumbering creature in her arms in awe then looked to Vincent as if to confirm she was really holding the creature. Vincent nodded toward her and Blissera smiled. The light in her seemed almost over powering. Yet it didn't cause one to shrink away. It was the opposite. Vincent felt a warmth surround Blissera's aura. Blissera beamed down at the little creature in her arm. It felt like it belonged there somehow. "You have a really nice boyfriend there, Miss" the man said. Blissera blushed due to her over active embarrassment and shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm not her boyfriend" Vincent said coldly. The man shrugged and muttered something about 'kids and their new fangled ways'. Vincent's eyes narrowed slightly as he gently nudged Blissera away from the stand. Blissera held the creature up at an arm's length so she could see it better. She gasped as the creature stirred in its slumber. Its dark blue eyes blinked sleepily as it focused on to what it was looking at. For several seconds Blissera and the creature stared at each other. Vincent couldn't even blink before the creature had itself attached to the light brunette's face. Blissera gave muffled cries as the creature clung obsessively to the girl's face. Finally, the creature released her face only to flutter around the girl's head.

"MOMMY!" Blissera blinked as she settled her breath. The creature was talking? The voice that came from the creature was airy, almost ghostly, and had a strong sense of young child in its tones. The creature floated right into her face so its nose and the brunette's were touching. Blissera stared wide eyed at the creature as it giggled eerily at her.

"I'm not your mom…" Blissera began before the creature turned its head toward Vincent. Its blue eyes lit up as it bolted to the man.

"DADDY!" Blissera's face was like a tomato as the creature clung to Vincent's arm, slightly nuzzling it. Vincent narrowed his eyes at the creature clinging to him. He shook his arm but this only seemed to bring the creature joy. It squealed happily before spinning off of him. It floated in Blissera's face again. "Well?" it asked turning so it was upside down.

"Well what?" Blissera asked kind of smiling at the creature.

"I get a name don't I" the creature twirled around Blissera's head before looking at her eye level again. Blissera laughed slightly. She put a finger on her lips as she thought of a name.

"How about Echo?" Blissera asked offering a hand for the creature to perch on. The little white fox sat lightly on her palm with its rear legs dangling over the edge slightly. It looked thoughtful for a moment before its eyes lit up and it cheered.

"It's perfect, Mommy" Blissera sighed for it was clear the creature was going to insist on calling her mommy. Echo giggled as she swirled around Blissera. Blissera smiled for she guessed if it wanted to call her mommy, it was going to call her mommy. She felt something warm touch her neck. She looked down to see Echo nuzzling her neck lovingly. Blissera's eyes softened and her hands wrapped around the tiny creature like a protective barrier. Echo sighed happily as if she was in the one place she belonged. Strangely enough, Blissera felt the same way.

Queen Minnie paced back and forth in the royal study. Daisy, Donald and Goofy stood off to the side exchanging nervous looks. The king, Mickey, sat at his desk with his head in his hands. Minnie had explained what the Blue Fairy had instructed her to do and the unfortunate twist in the tale. The king had no idea how Maleficent had gotten access to his castle with the Corner Stone of Light still up and running. But if what his dear queen said was true…then the girl must be of the up most importance. The question was…How were they going to get her back? He couldn't possibly leave his queen and kingdom after Maleficent had just strolled into his castle with a pack of Heartless while he slept. He sighed wishing there was something he could do. He couldn't send Donald and Goofy alone. If the girl was truly a Keyblade Wielder, then only another Keyblade Wielder could find her. Then it hit him. He sat up sharply causing his queen to stop and turn to him. His expression was hopeful as he looked toward Donald and Goofy.

"Donald, Goofy" the two servants to his majesty stood up at attention "I need you to get Sora and Riku" Everyone looked slightly confused and shared similar gazes.

"But why, you're Majesty?" Goofy asked scratching his head.

"I couldn't possibly leave here with another attack by Maleficent likely" the king explained "Only a Keyblade Wielder can find another and we don't have a picture of her so you and Goofy can find her yourselves"

"Eye saw her though" Donald protested.

"What do you remember?" Daisy prompted with her hands on her hips.

"Eye…uh…Eye…" Donald tugged at the collar of his jacket uneasily as he realized he didn't recall much of the encounter other than his hissy fit. Daisy sighed shaking her head knowing Donald had been more focused on causing a scene than the features of the young girl. Minnie had described as much as she could which only included the girl's eye and hair color. Everything had happened so fast it was hard to remember much over the memory of fear. Minnie didn't remember much else besides that the girl's age was around eighteen. She knew her king was right and sighed. She turned to Goofy and Donald as they stood at attention again.

"We won't fail you, you're Majesties" Goofy said.

"Please be careful" Minnie warned "Heartless will be swarming after her if she has escaped Maleficent…and please hurry, if she is as important as the Blue Fairy indicated…" The two soldiers nodded their expressions serious which were odd looks on their faces. They both turned and rushed out of the study. Minnie turned to her king and sighed uneasily.

"Do you think Sora and Riku can find her in time?" Daisy asked holding a hand to her mouth as she gazed nervously at where Goofy and Donald had just left.

"I honestly don't know, Dasiy" the king said looking after his friends "All we can do is pray they do"

"Ahhhhh….I'm beat" a spiky haired brunette flopped heavily on the sands of his home: Destiny Island. A girl, whose hair was tinted with slight red, giggled at him as she sat down beside his sprawled out frame. The third of their party, a tall man with silver colored hair, chuckled with the girl before he too sat down.

"How can you be beat?" the girl asked looking down at the brunette beside her.

"I just raced around the island" the young man exclaimed "How can I not?" the other members of the party laughed as they looked out toward the sea. It was a solid blue/green as the sun played harshly off its surface.

"It was good to come back here" the silver haired man said.

"Yeah" the brunette girl agreed "Hard to believe it's been three years since you and Sora came back from the darkness" The male brunette sat up with a smile across his lips. He had enjoyed the three years he'd spent with his friends. But then Sora frowned as a feeling of forewarning passed through him. He looked over sharply to the silver haired man to see if the older male had the same feeling. Sure enough the two friends exchanged uneasy glances. The girl seemed to sense what they were for she stood up sharply. She looked up to the sky that was a baby blue. She shielded her eyes as she continued to look up. Her male companions stood as well and mimicked her gesture. From the sky came a large multi-colored air ship came zooming across the sky. All three people jumped as the ship slowed over their island and began to sink lower in the sky as it came closer. The brunette recognized the ship as it glided into a landing o top of the water. He ran to the dock to his right, which was where the ship was gliding over to. The ship came to a stop near the dock and the cock pit opened with a clicking noise.

"Donald! Goofy!" the young man called as the royal wizard and the captain of the royal guard hopped out of the ship.

"Sora!" the two said together and the two talked the boy down as they all laughed. The man and the girl smiled as they ran over to the happy reunion.

"Hey!" the girl waved as they ran up "It's good to see you guys again"

"Where's the king?" the silver haired man asked for the mouse king normally accompanied the two on visits to Sora's world. Donald and Goofy's happy faces dimmed as they looked at each other.

"Hey what's wrong?" Sora asked knowing the looks his old friends used before they told bad news.

"Well…You see Sora" Goofy explained "We were sent here to pick up you and Riku" Sora and the silver haired man looked at each other before asking at the same time.

"Why?" the two servants to the crown did their best to explain the queen's secret and the poor fate of the young girl.

"You see Sora" Donald explained "Only you and Riku can find her and the queen says she's very important to Kingdom Hearts"

"What would Maleficent want with a young girl?" Sora asked no one in particular.

"She not one of the Princesses right?" the girl named Kiari asked and Goofy nodded.

"All we know is that she was badly hurt and was recovering when Maleficent invaded the castle" Goofy explained "The queen said something about the girl having power beyond the power of Kingdom Hearts.

"Really?" Sora asked slightly astonished "More powerful than the Keyblade?"

"That would be what the Blue Fairy told the queen" Donald put in.

"Well" Sora said looking to Riku "What are we waiting for, Riku? She needs us right now" Riku smirked and nodded. Sora turned to Kiari who was smiling at him knowingly. "We'll be back in no time" Sora said smiling. Kiari nodded as the four got into the ship. The ship made a whirring noise before it rose from the water and zoomed into the sky.

"I know you will, Sora" Kiari said as waved to the ship that faded into the sky "You always do"

"Where should we start?" Sora asked as the ship steadied itself in the blackness of in between worlds.

"Well since she was taken by Maleficent we should start at Hollow Bastion" Riku said as he piloted the ship "If she escaped she will be somewhere in the town"

"That's if she escaped" Donald pointed out sitting in his chair "If not then Maleficent has her in her castle"

"I hope she escaped" Goofy, who sat opposite of Donald, said thinking of when he took on Maleficent with Sora and Donald inside her domain "I wouldn't wish being in THAT castle on anyone"

"I'm with ya Goofy" Sora said thinking of how gloomy and dark the place had been. He wondered why an eighteen year old with icy blue eyes and golden brown hair that Donald and Goofy had described was being chased by the wicked fairy. Why did the Blue Fairy insist on her safety from the beginning? Sora looked down at his lap as he sat in his chair in the center of the cockpit. If she was in danger then he would find her. After all, he couldn't have that witch try and convert the girl to darkness. He wouldn't have that. Sora looked up toward Riku to see his friend was busily piloting the ship. It wouldn't hurt to take a small nap, he thought as he faded into slumber.

Blissera walked with Vincent back toward the house when she suddenly felt dizzy. Echo flew up as if she sensed Blissera's condition.

"Mommy, What's wrong?" the creature's voice held concern in its airy tones. Vincent turned toward her to see the girl was wobbling a bit holding her head.

"I don't…know" Blissera grunted as she gripped her hair tightly as if she had a headache. Something orange pooled at Blissera's feet. It changed and flickered like lava and fire. Blissera was struggling to keep upright as her feet stumbled for ground. The orange blob shifted and swirled up her body in a long loop as it began to take on a definite shape. The shape in took was a man holding Blissera's shoulders in an intimate hug. The man's face was nuzzling her throat as she tugged fiercely at her hair. She still wobbled but it was a bit jerkier than before with the man made of what seemed to be lava holding her in an embrace. "V-Vinc-Vincent?" she managed, her eyes shut tight and her face twisted in pain "H-Hel-Help me! P-Please!" Blissera jerked her head back and forth as if something was inside her head. Echo growled arching her back and baring her teeth. The lava creature looked up at her with glowing gold eyes slightly amused.

"Get away from my mommy" Echo hissed her body a furry ball from her fur standing on end. The creature growled tightening his hold on the light brunette and Blissera let out a scream of pain.

"Stop it! Stop it! It hurts!" she cried struggling in the creature's embrace. Vincent had his gun out when the creature started to take from. But he was reluctant. He didn't want to hit Blissera by mistake. The creature nuzzled Blissera's shoulder while gazing amused at him. It was daring him to take the shot. Daring him so it could place Blissera into the cross fire. Vincent imagined his bullet hitting Blissera. In an instant the brilliant light would be gone. Her smiles would only be a memory. Her eyes would dim forever all at that one moment. Vincent hesitated. Blissera was a good kid. To take her life away so quickly would put a knife in his heart the rest of his days. The world needed kids like Blissera. Kids with light so gentle and strong they could make evil convert to good. Blissera's light was just that way. He couldn't risk Blissera. Blissera's eyes opened meeting his gaze. Her eyes were pained as tears began to shimmer at the surface and he could see she was being tortured. Then, in a burst of ice magic, an arrow rushed past Vincent's head and found home in the creature's throat. Vincent turned to see Eyowyn holding her bow and arrow with a second arrow ready if the first wasn't enough. The creature screamed pushing Blissera away as it clawed at its throat madly. Vincent caught the light brunette before she could fall crumply to the stone ground. Blissera's eyes fluttered before they closed and her body fell limp. The creature screamed thrashing as it tried to claw out the arrow lodged in it throat. Eyowyn let her second arrow fly in a flurry of icy magic and score the creature's chest. The creature screamed in pain as its body inflated rapidly before finally erupting in a flurry of lava. Vincent shielded Blissera with his cloak from the spray. There was something wrong about the stuff. Eyowyn, still holding her bow, ran up to him concerned.

"Vincent give me her!" Eyowyn ordered surprising Vincent since Eyowyn never ordered anyone to do anything. Vincent lifted his cloak to allow the dark brunette to see the girl he had hid. Vincent knew right away something wasn't right. Blissera's skin was changing color. It was as if a film of ash was coating her. Vincent looked to Eyowyn for an explanation. "Damn! What was a Lava Demon doing here" the dark haired girl hissed as she placed the back of her hand on Blissera's forehead. She yanked it away as if it was too hot to touch. "Crap! This is bad!" Eyowyn picked up the girl by outing her on her back fireman style. "Vincent there's no time to explain but Blissera might die if we don't get to my uncle: Merlin" Eyowyn told him her eyes so serious it was almost unnatural. Vincent understood. Whatever was happening to Blissera was happening fast. He couldn't even tell if she was breathing as they rushed back to the house with little Echo following close behind. "Uncle Merlin!" Eyowyn screamed when they burst through the door "Lavamorphoses!" The elderly man who had been reading a book shot up. His blue robe was hindering his actions as he rushed over to Eyowyn. The girl held out Blissera and the man gasped before hastily flipping through his books.

"My god child" the man exclaimed as he searched "This is the worst I've seen!"

"She had direct contact, Uncle" the man seemed to stumble back in shock.

"B-But that's impossible!" the man exclaimed "How could she have withstood the poison?"

"No time for that" Eyowyn interrupted setting the girl of the floor before her "We got to post pone the transformation" The older man agreed as he rummaged quickly through a chest beside a pile of books. He pulled out a pretty silver necklace with a snowflake pendant. He rushed over to the girl and, with Eyowyn's help, slid it over the girl's neck. Blissera's ashy skin slowly paled back to normal and Vincent could barely see the rise and fall of the light brunette's sides. Eyowyn let out a soft sigh of relief as she sat back on her heels. She turned to Vincent, "Now please explain what happened". Eyowyn looked drained so her request was softer than before. Vincent explained what happened from when Blissera started to wobble to the appearance of the creature. Eyowyn looked sadly at the light brunette that now slept peacefully. "This going hard to explain to her when she wakes up" Eyowyn sighed running a hand through her hair.

"Ven?" Blissera couldn't open her eyes. Her body felt heavy yet she was floating on air. She wanted someone to tell her what was going on. Why did she feel hot? So hot she thought she would crawl out of her skin just to escape it. Then something moved her hair out of her face. She found a bit of strength and managed to open her eyes to a fine slit. A boy with spiked blonde hair was knelling beside her. He smiled faintly at her as if it was bitter sweet she woke up. Blissera groaned slightly as she tiredly plopped the back of her hand over her eyes. "Is that you Ven?" she asked sounding in pain.

'Yeah Bee' the boy said sounding a bit less like the enthusiastic boy she had met.

"What's the matter?" Blissera managed to sound a bit normal but she did not remove her hand.

'Well…' Ventus trailed off a bit before he sighed sounding a bit angry 'The creature that made you feel the way you do…cursed you'

"Cursed?" Blissera didn't like the pitch in Ventus' voice…it sounded as if what he was about to say would change her forever.

'The creature that touched you, was a Lava Demon' Ventus sighed as he continued 'Normally they avoid humans all together…but there is an occasion where Lava Demons will seek out someone to turn into one of them since Lava Demons can't reproduce…'

"S-So I'm a-"

'No…At least not yet…' Ventus sighed angrily again 'Your friends managed to stop the transformation with a special pendent that has magic opposite the Lava Demons poison…But the delay is only temporary…' Blissera finally removed her hand from her eyes. She looked up at him knowingly. She was going to become a Lava Demon even after her friends tried to stop the transformation. Painfully, Blissera sat up of her own will to look at him in the eye.

"How long?" she asked her face sadder which was out of place for her.

'I can't say' Ventus sighed looking sad as well. Blissera blinked before she wrapped her arms around her knees, drawing them to her chest. She couldn't really describe how she felt right then. She then stood up, a bit wobbly due to her pain, with her hands behind her back. She looked up at sun that shined down on the field where she and Ventus first met. Ventus stood with her casting a glance at her as if to gauge her reaction. Blissera then turned to him with a smile on her face, the pain in her eyes disappearing.

"Well I guess that means I can waste time now, huh?" Ventus arched a brow as she turned to gaze up at the sky "I gotta find out who I really am…I gotta find out why I was in that camber" Ventus smiled at her before he too gazed up toward the sky. "You got my back, right?" Ventus felt Blissera's tiny hand weave her fingers through his looking for comfort. Ventus closed his eyes and gently squeezed her tiny hand to give her reassurance.

'Yeah Bee' he whispered as they stood holding hands 'I'll always have your back'


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Slave to Her Fate

Blissera woke in her bed. She looked around to find she was in the room Tifa had given her. She glanced toward the door as Tifa entered. Tifa sat on the edge of the bed facing Blissera concerned. Blissera saw she was about to explain but Blissera shook her head.

"I know" the light brunette murmured softly drawing her knees toward her chest "The Lava Demon poisoned me" Tifa didn't looked surprised that Blissera already knew what her fate was. Tifa had sensed something different about the girl from the start. Tifa figured that Blissera sensed her condition or at least over heard Eyowyn talk about it. The poor dark brunette had been pacing back and forth for hours on end. She was so wound up that it took the combined efforts of Yuffi, Aerith, Cloud AND Cid to get the eighteen year old to relax. Tifa was worried the girl would blow a fuse. Eyowyn was normally such a calm girl but this Lava Demon thing had somehow changed her. Eyowyn was more frazzled then Tifa had ever seen her. Tifa put a hand on Blissera's shoulder. The light brunette looked up from under her bangs at her. Tifa smiled sadly at the child before her.

"We'll figure this out" she told the light brunette "You got us to help you" Blissera was touched by Tifa's words. Tears slowly drizzled out of the corner of her eyes. Tifa knew it was coming…Blissera hugged the older female with all her might. Tifa was slightly taken aback by the girl's strength but returned the embrace all the same. It didn't make much sense. How could a sweet young girl get cornered into the fate that was now set for her?

"I'm scared" it was the first time Blissera had admitted to it "I'm REALLY scared, Tifa"

"I know" was all the older woman could manage without becoming tearful as well. Blissera whimpered into Tifa's shirt. On the other side of the door was Leon. He had overheard everything and was leaning against the wall outside the room. He couldn't understand why this was happening to Blissera. What about her could have attracted the Lava Demon? Then Yuffie came down the hallway. She informed him of the sweep of the town they were supposed to do today. He nodded absently. Maybe if he got outside he could think of a way to lift Blissera's curse.

Blissera had cheered up a little more after Yuffie and Leon left. She was playing chess against Cid on the kitchen table. Though she hadn't seemed to have played before, she was doing quite well. This was actually the fourth time in about three minutes they had to reset. Not that anyone had messed up…more that Blissera had managed to beat Cid in that time limit. Echo floated next to Blissera's shoulder looking proud of her owner. Cid was set on tripping the timid chess queen up. This was easier said than done, he realized as Blissera gently tapped his king with her knight causing it to face plant on the board. Blissera smiled at him.

"Check Mate!"

"Aw damn!" Cid sat back in his seat scratching his head "How the heck do you get so good at something in three minutes?" Blissera shrugged softly and Cid laughed. The kid could get anyone to forgive her just by being her. "Alright one more round" Cid said popping a cigarette into his mouth but not bothering to light it yet.

"HEY" Eyowyn came in interrupting them.

"What is it, Shrimpy?" Cid sighed making Eyowyn growl at him. Cid picked on Eyowyn because she actively showed it bugged her.

"Heartless have appeared near where Leon and Yuffie are on patrol" Eyowyn informed them glaring spitefully at Cid.

"So what?" Cid shrugged the female off returning to the game he and Blissera where playing "They can take care of themselves and the security system is fully operational"

"There's something else" Eyowyn sighed angrily for must be Cid liked to annoy her daily "There's a huge concentration of dark energy…it's over the charts" Cid looked over at the dark brunette beside the table he and Blissera sat at. Blissera's attention had been split easily between Eyowyn and the game Cid was so set on winning. Blissera's brows arched at the mention of a concentration of dark energy. She began to worry about her friends. She looked to Cid to find the older man was pondering what Eyowyn had just said.

"Well" Blissera broke the silence "Why don't Eyowyn and I go find Leon and Yuffie and see what's going on? If there is any trouble we could contact you guys"

"Well…" Cid pondered for a few more seconds "I guess that's fine…take this cell phone with you" Cid slid a light purple cell phone to Blissera. "I thought you'd need this in case something bad happened so I fixed up one Tifa found in the market" Cid explained. Blissera smiled at him before she took the phone and examined it. It was a simple little cell phone with a white butterfly sticker on the back. Blissera looked back up at Cid.

"Thank you, Cid" her eyes were brightened with her smile as she stood up.

"You're just scared Mommy will beat you again" Echo chimed cheekily. Blissera shushed her pet as Cid snorted.

"Do you have to scan EVERYTHING?" Blissera asked as her dark brunette friend ran a hand held scanner that was beeping in a steady rhythm across the ground.

"You can't be too careful" The dark brunette said as she examined the screen. Blissera cocked a brow at her friend while letting a soft laugh pass her lips. Eyowyn and her continued to walk when Echo's ears shot up. Blissera looked up at the creature that floated a few feet above her head. Echo was standing bolt upright like a statue as she stared at something before them. Blissera followed her gaze only to gasp, startled. Before her stood a boy about her age…maybe he was older but Blissera couldn't tell very well. He had brown hair and blue eyes like her. She blushed for she had almost ran into him. He stood a good foot above her so she had to tilt her head upwards to see his face. He looked down with his mouth ajar as if to say 'sorry'. Blissera saw something flash behind the boy's eyes when they met hers. Before she could ask, Blissera heard something behind her. She turned to see a Shadow Heartless dashing toward her. Blissera screamed unable to react in any other way due to her attention being diverted. She had managed to raise her arms to shield her face when a light erupted from where the creatures came from. She stayed still for a few moments before lowering her arms. She looked up at the boy that stood in front of her. He still had his weapon, which to her surprise was a Keybalde, outstretched as if daring the black creatures to attack Blissera again. Blissera put a hand over her heart to calm it as it shivered in her chest. This wasn't a time to be paralyzed in fear. Blissera looked to Eyowyn to see the niece of Merlin wielding her bow. She sighed as she looked back to the boy. She realized they were surrounded by the black creatures. Blissera put out her hands and called forth her Keyblade in a flash of white light. The boy looked back as if responding to the light her weapon had produced. She tilted her head at him as she held her weapon out defensively.

"I may look delicate" she knew what he was thinking "I can take care of myself"

"Well…" the boy's deeper voice trailed off as his gaze turned to the creatures "That's not exactly what it looked like a few second ago" Blissera growled and half huffed as she looked up at her pet. The frisky creature looked down at her owner with a determined gaze. Blissera didn't know if her pet could fight these creatures. The little winged fox looked so tiny compared to the creatures they faced. Echo seemed to sense what her owner was thinking and smiled. Blissera gasped as Echo's body became a mist. The white blot shifted and grew as it floated down toward the ground beside Blissera. The light brunette took a few steps back as the mist touched the cold stone beside her. There was a flash of white that made the creature squeal a bit and Blissera covered her eyes with her arm. When the light died, the blue eyes girl turned sharply toward where her pet had been. She gasped and took a step back. In place of the cute little fuzz ball she once knew was a wolf like fox that stood to just above her waist. The only thing that seemed to change was her body structure. Projecting from where her tiny wings had been was a pair of machine guns. They were aimed right for the black creatures that threatened the group. Echo's tiny fangs had grown to the point they were sticking out of her lips making her look savage. Her long bushy tail reached around Blissera's feet as if Echo was hinting that she would protect her owner. The same bright almost glowing solid blue eyes looked up at Blissera's. Blissera reached over with her free hand and stroked her pet's ears softly. Blissera smiled as her pet leaned into her touch. Blissera turned to the Heartless with a determined grin. For the longest time the Heartless sat VERY still. Then they lunged forward swarming the group. Echo let loose the guns she held on her back making a sea of Heartless shutter and fade away. Eyowyn was a natural with her bow. She gracefully reloaded with a speed to rival a machine at full throttle. Several more Heartless fell at her hands. Blissera's body took over as she sliced through the first few that had bolted toward her. Blissera side stepped to avoid a Heartless that tried a sneak attack. In the process she bumped into someone. The person turned and caught her as she began to fall slightly. She steadied herself and looked up to find the boy from before had caught her. He smiled at her and she blushed before turning and slicing through a Heartless that leaped at her. She whirled around as another tried to nail her from behind. In a moment of pause she stood back to back with the boy from before as a group of Heartless surrounded them. Blissera's face was determined but her eyes were worried. She glanced behind her at the boy to see he looked rather relaxed…excited even…this made Blissera even more uneasy.

Suddenly the Heartless stopped…as if on command and Blissera backed up a little more so her back was gently touching the boy's behind her. Her ice blue eyes scanned the swarm around them. Everything was still. Blissera heard Eyowyn's scream before she felt something pull her down. Blissera let out a shriek as a dark purple mass pooled at her feet. Black strands reached out wrapping around her body. Echo race to her owner only to befall the same fate. Echo struggled but, the darkness swallowed her. "Echo!" Blissera screamed as she was sucked down slowly till her middle. She looked up sharply at movement. Her vision focused on a hand she followed the arm to the blue eyes of the boy. He was reaching for her. Blissera struggled against the tenders that were snaking around her body. Thick black streams crept across her pale face. Her hand slowly reached for his. Black threads wrapped around tighter making her whimper as she pushed her hand up toward his. She reached farther to his hand tears with streaming down her face. Her tiny hand managed camp around his wrist. His hand encased her small wrist gently but firmly. For one moment it seemed she had stopped sinking into the darkness. It even seemed he was pulling her up and out. But the moment of hope was fleeting. As if some creature held her lower half and yanked, Blissera screamed as her head went under dragging the boy in with her.

"Blissera!" but Tifa and the others had arrived too late. Blissera, Echo and the young man…were gone.


End file.
